


in my imagination you're waiting

by dragdragdragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Playing Keep Away, Sleepy Cuddles, sleepy!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from momomoon:</p><p>Len playing keep away with Barry's cellphone or something because today was supposed to be his day off from work, but they called him in as a precaution. It ends with a huge bed wrestling match and Barry wrapped up in all the sheets and blankets like a burrito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my imagination you're waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomoMoon115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/gifts).



> Seriously, I have a feeling we're going to need SO MUCH Fluff after episode 3 premieres. I'm terrified.

It was warm: like the sun's rays heating up cool skin, like a camp fire crackling sending hot air against the back of your neck and Len, smiling softly, blue eyes lit up, is there grasping your face with his cool hands. He kisses you sweetly and you push for more, but he pulls away and opens his mouth, wide with his teeth smoothing out and changing until all you can see is a horn. His voice, his lovely voice is replaced by drums and chimes that echo and echo. You reach out, hoping to grab him, but instead-

\-----------------------------------

Barry scrunches his face and uses the back of his hand to wipe the crust from his eyes. He pats the cool hardwood floor searching for that maddening noise. The light from the window burns and burns into his eyelids. He wants to bury himself under Len's soft covers and into Len's pillow which smells heavenly, crisp woodsy tones with hints of peppermint, but his obnoxious phone will not shut up.

He feels Len move behind him, feels Len kiss the back of his head and he sighs pulling the covers up to his nose. The duvet muffles the shrills slightly, but it still screeches painfully on and on. He's awake enough to make out voices singing.

_Highway to the Danger Zone  
_ _Ride into the Danger Zone_

And of course his perfect morning, his perfect day off is ruined by Star Labs calling. Instantly, Barry feels guilty.  Someone could be in danger and he’s irritated by a slight inconvenience. He just really wants some alone time with Len after three weeks of constant vigilance, searching for a metahuman causing havoc around Central City and Starling City.

He tries again to make Kenny Loggins shut up, stretching his arm out from the warm covers to search for his phone again. He feels Len shake the bed in quiet laughter before the noise abruptly stops. Barry could kiss the man for stopping the shrillness, before remembering he was actually _allowed_ to. He promptly rolls over winding the duvet tightly around his body.

“Barry’s phone, Cold speaking.” Len says. His voice is deep and rough from disuse. It sends shivers down Barry’s spine. It takes a second for Barry to process Len’s words as Barry’s sleepiness is dulling his reaction time.

“Hey!” Barry protests; his voice is muffled from the soft grey covers. If Central City needs the Flash, there was nothing Barry wouldn’t do to help regardless of his complete exhaustion or Len’s nosy ways. Barry struggles to move in close enough to snatch the phone, but the blankets seem to tangle around his body, tight and unforgiving.

“How serious is the situation?” Len continues chillingly. He looks down to see Barry’s entanglement. His cold persona cracks as he tries not to laugh; his dimples makes a lovely appearance.

Barry huffs, upset at Len’s cavalier attitude and at his unfair hotness. He worms his way partly out of the blankets and promptly tries to tackle Len. Len stretches up just as Barry plops on top of his lap. The phone is just out of reach as Barry miscalculates, too slow from his sleep deprivation. He doesn’t even think about using his powers.

“Right. Sounds like something my sister and Firestorm can handle. Barry needs rest. Call him _only_ if there’s a metahuman.”

“Len! What are you doing?” Barry shouts, but his voice is dampened by the soft fabric of Len’s tank top and the hard planes of Len’s stomach. Len chuckles. Barry can feel the vibration against his cheek, nice and soothing. Barry wants to be lulled back to sleep, but his annoyance at Len flairs up just as his guilt weighs heavily against the pit of his belly.

“I can’t hear you, Scarlet,” Len says with a smirk; his cool attitude is betrayed by the crinkling around his eyes.

Barry gathers his energy and flashes out of the covers to land on top of Len trapping him between Barry’s thighs. Using his speedforce, Barry effortlessly pins Len’s arms above his head against the headboard. Barry groans as he watches the phone fall uselessly thumping against the wooden floor.

Len takes advantage of the distraction, bucking up and smoothly rolling Barry onto his back. Barry, weighed down by Len’s sharp hips and the warm comforter, sinks into the bed drained. His eyelids droop down, too heavy to keep open.

Len press a kiss against Barry’s forehead. “You need sleep, Barry.  Central City will still be intact when you wake up.”

“But Star Labs-,” Barry weakly protests as he pulls Len in closer. The skin right under Len’s jaw feels soft against Barry’s lips and he starts to drift.

“They called about a small incident. It’ll be ok,” Len says softly pressing kisses down Barry’s cheek and the edge of his jaw. Len pulls away abruptly, but only for a moment as he shifts to the side pulling Barry into an embrace from behind.

“Sleep,” Len whispers, his breath tickling the back of Barry’s head. Barry lets the warmth of Len’s body and the pleasant rumble of Len’s voice lull him into sweet dreams.


End file.
